Saur
Saur (フッシー; Fusshii) is a Pokémon given to Red by Professor Oak. History Red, Green, & Blue Chapter Saur was first seen in Professor Oak's Laboratory, where he was shown to be timid around other Pokémon. After Red mistakenly lets out all the laboratory Pokémon, including Saur, Saur runs all the way to Viridian Gym. Realizing Saur is just scared, Red is able to make friends with him, and the two successfully defeat the wild Machoke that attacks them. Seeing how well the two get along, Professor Oak thus decides to give Saur to Red. Later on, Saur plays a pivotal role in assisting Red in getting the Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge. Saur also proves important in the capture of many Pokémon, including Pika and Gyara, as well as Lax. When Red tries to uncover the mysterious of ghost sightings in the Pokémon Tower, Saur once again proves its usefulness when it absorbs the gas created by Gastly and Gastly itself, freeing Green from being manipulated. While battling a Primeape on the outskirts of Celadon City, Saur evolves into an Ivysaur. Saur is again used in an effort to capture Mew, a feat the Pokémon almost completes before being interrupted by Team Rocket. After their run in with Mew, Saur is mistakenly traded to Green, who puts the Pokémon under intensive training. Afterwards, Saur helps Red take down a wild Eevee by plugging up its ears with Razor Leaf, and then takes on Erika's Tangela, but is swiftly defeated. Saur is next seen in the Safari Zone Monitor Room, worried about Red when communication with him is lost, and then again searching for Red in the jungle. Once on Route 19, Saur is seen using its Vine Whip as a reel for using Pika as bait to lure a Dragonite from the HM Red is after. When Gyara joins their team, Saur is hesitant to accept the Gyarados because of previous experiences with it. After seeing Vee's willingness to help, though, Saur goes to Gyara's aid. Saur later fights alongside Red against Sabrina's Kadabra, and, though it holds its own for a while, is ultimately unable to defeat the Psychic Pokémon. While in battle with Lt. Surge, Red has Saur use its Razor Leaf to cut up parts of Lt. Surge's protective suit as well as the machine connected to Zapdos. This causes Lt. Surge to be electrocuted by his own Pokémon, and wins the battle for Red. Saur then battles against Thu-Fi-Zer, but is immediately knocked away by the fused Pokémon's overwhelming strength. Though blown out of the Silph Company building, Saur creates a net from Vine Whip, providing a safe refuge for Red, Blue, and Green. Together with Green's Charizard and Blasty, Saur sends out a powerful attack against the fused birds. During the battle, Saur evolves into Venusaur, and his new strength allows the three Pokémon to defeat Thu-Fi-Zer, simultaneously causing the Pokémon to defuse. Accompanying Red to investigate Cerulean Cave for the Cerulean Monster, Saur ends up getting sucked up into a tornado along with Red. Their second time around, though, Saur aids Red in capturing Mewtwo. Used Moves * Tackle * Vine Whip * Solar Beam * Poison Powder * Leech Seed * Razor Leaf * Sleep Powder * Cut Appearances VS Machoke, VS Kangaskhan, VS Pikachu, VS Onix, VS Gyarados, VS Starmie, VS Fearow, VS Voltorb, VS Electabuzz, VS Snorlax, VS Psyduck, VS Arbok, VS Wartortle, VS Jynx, VS Ninetales, VS Eevee, VS Vileplume, VS Nidoking, VS Victreebel, VS Dragonite, VS Articuno, VS Kadabra, VS Mr. Mime, VS Zapdos, VS Legendary Bird Pokémon, VS Mewtwo (Part 1), VS Mewtwo (Part 2) Trivia * Before Volume 2, Red simply refers to Saur as Bulbasaur. Gallery Category:Red's Pokémon Category:Stub Category:Grass Pokémon